LoveHate
by xDevil's Kissx
Summary: Mikan is betrayed by her friends and decides to transfer to gakuen alice in America. She comes back three years later as a new person and has a boyfriend. How will Natsume and the others react to her. Will their school's sunshine come back or will she forever stay dark.


Summary: Mikan is betrayed by her friends and leaves to go to America. She transfers to Gakuen Alice in America because her Alice is too dangerous and because of her so called friends. Three years later she comes back as a different person and has a new boyfriend. How will Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and the others react to Mikan who used to be the sunshine of their school. Can they get their old Mikan back or will she forever stay like that

"Ohayo." said a cherry and happy brunette.

Baka Baka Baka

"Shut up you're so loud baka!" said Hotaru calmly.

"Oi you're so mean to me Hotaru. " said Mikan.

"Of course you're an baka that's why!" replied Hotaru

Mikan walked up to her seat and spotted Natsume and Ruka.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume." said a brunette.

"Ohayo." said Ruka.

"Hn." replied Natsume.

Mikan sat down as she heard the bell ring and as she did Narumi came in.

"Ohayo class today for my class period we will go down to the music room and practice for a talent show that everyone has to participate in. We will practice for two days until talent show comes. Everyone will either pick a song or write their own song either way will be fine for me as long as you do a song." said Narumi.

Everybody followed Narumi to themusic room and got each a separate room to practice in. Everybody went to their own except a certain group of people.

"I wish Mikan would go away or die she is so annoying!" said Ruka.

"I know Mikan considers me her best friend but I don't like her with her annoying voice." said Hotaru.

"She talks way too much with that squeaky voice of hers wish she'd shut up!" said Nonoko and Anna in unison.

Mikan's heart was slowly falling apart she had teary eyes and ran out the room and she saw something that tore her heart into two. She saw her boyfriend Natsume kissing the school's most popular girl. She ran away and decided she would leave gakuen Alice after the talent show because she had to do something before she left gakuen alice.

Timeskip to talent show

"Is the something wrong with Mikan-chan she's been quiet for the past two days?" asked a nervous Ruka.

"She's just probably nervous like you." replied Hotaru.

"Next up is Mikan Sakura!" Narumi yelled into the microphone

"Hi everybody my name is Mikan Sakura I'm leaving gakuen alice after this talent show I want to give this talent show all I have. This is a song I wrote for Natsume the boy who broke my heart!" Mikan said with tears in her eyes.

"This is also for Ruka, Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna! I hope you guys feel guilty for saying I'm annoying and all those other mean things about me two days ago and Natsume I hope you know me and you are through and I hope you have fun with that slut who got fucked by every boy in this school!" Mikan said with her voice breaking.

"Well now let's get to my song!" said Mikan

Beggin on you knees by Victorious Justice

You had it all

The day you told me, told me you want me

I had it all

But let you fool me, fool me completely

Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention

The way you played me expose your true intention

And one daaaaay

I'll have you beggin on your knees for me

Yeah one dayyyyy

I'll have you crawlin like a centipede

Mikan jumped off the stage and pointed at Natsume's chest where his heart was and said "You broke my heart!". Still pointing at his chest she started singing again.

You mess with me

I mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah cause one daaaay

You'll be beggin on you knees for me

So watch your back

Cause you don't know when or where I could get you

I've set the trap

And when I'm done you'll know what I've been through

So oh mister player do you feel like the man now

And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

And one day I'll have you beggin on your knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin like a centipede

You mess with me

I mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah one day I'll have you beggin on your knees for me

I know I'll be a bidder

But imma drive you under

Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after

But what you did to me

After you said you never felt that way

It was only just a game

And one daaaay

One day I'll have you beggin on your knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin like a centipede

You mess with me

I mess with her

I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah one daaay I'll have you beggin on your knees for me

"Thank you everyone I'll miss you goodbye gakuen alice!" Mikan said with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Mister Narumi I'm gonna miss you." Mikan said while crying.

"Bye Mikan-chan I' m gonna miss you too!" Narumi sobbed.

**Mikan's POV**

'I hate this school I wish that I'll never come back to this stupid place but I will miss Narumi' I thought.I was so happy I let all of my feelings out. I will miss Narumi I think he will be the only one that I'll miss. I don't know how the other children at Gakuen Alice will treat me I aa scared that they will turn out like other so called friends. I just hope Iwill be able to find someone special. I wonder if I'll surpass Natsume?

**Normal POV**

Mikan was getting on the plane and said bid goodbyes to all of he teachers and gave a hug to Narumi. Narumi was bawling his eyes out because his favorite student was leaving but he knew she would back in three years.

Mikan boarded the plane and sat in the seat, she looked out the window to see Hotaru, Ruka, the others with guilty looks. Mikan felt angry but she pitied them at the same time because she knew she would come back someday and back at them.

**Timeskip**

**Normal**** POV**

Mikan was getting off the plane she saw Narumi.

" what are you doing here?" asked Mikan

"Oh sorry kid but I'm not but I'm assumingsince you know my twin brother you must be Mikan Sakura the new exchange student from Japan I'm here to pick you up." said a man with blondea hair and brown eyes.

"Oh since you know my name what's your's?" asked Mikan

"My name is Mr. Takahiro." said the man.

**In the classroom**

**"**Hello class we have a new student please introduce yourself." said

"My name is Mikan Sakura and I have the unlimited alice." said Mikan

Everybody just stared at her except two certain boys that were sitting in the back.

"Ok so Mikan your partner is Haruto Yuuto." said Mr. Takahiro

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" screamed all of the girls except Mikan.

"Hn whatever." said Haruto.

**Mikan's POV**

I went to go sit next to him and when I sat down I looked out the window. I started to get bored since saidout was a free period (1hr and 45 mins). I made a group of horses out of snow and made them run around the area I was in and then they turned into a swirl of snow. I snapped out of my imagination when I heard someone call my name.

"What?" I finally snapped.

"Polka pull your skirt down a bit." said Haruto.

"What. " I said then I looked down then noticed my skirt was up. My cheeks turned red from embarressment. I pulled my skirt down made turned back to my desk. I made a phoenix made of fire and it flew in circles around my desk.


End file.
